Broken Kunochis
by imortale-butterfly
Summary: discontinued. being taken over by Pessimist-Piratee. look her up. read her stories and keep supporting this story !
1. the decision

HALLOOOOO MINA! XD this is my very first fanfic and I am sorry for all the bad words cough cough well umm yes very ooc and AU. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS. But plz if u don't like this type of story don't read it.

Full summary: One day, Sakura, Ino, Hinata & Tenten decide to leave Konoha for a few years to train. On the way, they get captured and are seriously injured. Two girls come across their injured bodies and treat to them. When the girls finally return to Konoha with their new friends, will they be welcomed back with open arms or be rejected? A meeting of all comrades and the making of new ones.

Pairings: sakuxsasutenxnejnaruxhinainoxshikakibaxocxgaashinoxocRinxkakasuxkur ..Maybe...

Disclaimer: I never ever will own Naruto! They belong to his creator. I do own some of the new people. So yes.

ENJOY!

(Blah) authors notes

-Sound effect-

**Inner sakura or kyubbi or inner something **

"SPEAKING"

'Thinking'

Chapter one: the decision

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fine day in Konoha, team seven was waiting at their usual bridge for their perverted, always late teacher. The 3 members were doing their usual thing. Sakura was sitting under a tree stealing glances at her oh so beloved Sasuke. She tugged on her shirt now and then because of the scorching heat. (Oh yer, sakura's outfit is now a plain black tank top and black skinny jeans. She also wears black net gloves and the same normal ninja sandals. ))

Naruto was complaining about how Kakashi is always late and is always perverted. In other words he was being Naruto.

And sasuke? Sasuke was being his usual stuck up, jackass self leaning against the railing and

**Chhaa! Where the bloody hell is that perverted sensei of ours? Nyahah it's boiling! **

'Ahh shut up for once please'

**Bah you stupid bitch always complaining.**

Little did they know that their oh so beloved sensei was sitting in a tree reading his most prized possession, icha icha paradise. 'Hmm, they look a little flushed, maybe I should go down now,'

'I swear when he gets here I'm gonna-' sakura's thoughts were cut short when they suddenly heard the word that could make anyone go crazy.

"YO!" his visible eye was curved so it showed that he was smiling.

"What the hell! You're fucking late again! Ero-sensei! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" she yelled she then went up to him and poked his arm quite hard. "ARE YOU ALWAYS GOING TO COME LATE AND ACT PERVERTEDLY YOU JACKASS!" She yelled again though this time continuously poking her poor sensei.

The 3 boy stared at their female teammate in disbelief.

'Oh she didn't…' thought sasuke shocked at his teammates actions.

"AHAHAHA KAKA-SENSEI GOT TOLD OFF BY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto laughed and pointed at his sensei.

Kakashi just cleared his throat and put his hands into his pockets. He took one last glance at Sakura who was still completely pissed off and then started to talk. "Well! Today there is no missions but we will be sparring with Gai's team."

Sakura was still glaring at her sensei and a murderous aura was coming from her.

"HA! WELL LET'S GET GOIN THEN NE!" Naruto yelled out trying to calm the tension.

Sasuke HN'd and followed his hyperactive blonde teammate.

The two walked quite quickly then suddenly, Kakashi slowed down and walked with Sakura.

"Sakura, have I done anything to upset you?" he asked in his softest voice possible.

Sakura looked at her sensei as if he was insane (which he sooo totally is! Ne scarecrow-kun). "Oh no! You haven't done anything!" she exclaimed with mock happiness. "Oh except come late every damn lesson, always reading that perverted book, making up the lamest excuses and being a complete utter pervert…you haven't done anything!" she gave a fake smile and Kakashi nodded.

"I see," he sighed and quickly walked up to Naruto and Sasuke. 'Damn, Im gonna have all these bruises on my arm now.' He sweat dropped.

While Sakura was giving out a line of incoherent swear words, a certain green beast of Konoha came up behind her and gave her a tight bear hug.

"AAAHHHH LEE!" she screamed in shock. "LEE OH MY GOD PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" he dropped her and she panted. She gave him a death glare and he looked away hurt.

"Ahh lee, please forgive me for my outburst. You- you just scared me that's all,"

Lee smiled and looked at Sakura, "I too apologies Sakura-san. I shouldn't have frightened you like that. Are we still friends?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course were friend's lee-san. You are one of my most trusted friends but please just don't startle me like that"

**Cha! Don't touch me again you eyebrows, hair, eye FREAK! **Inner sakura started to punch the air around her and eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Uhh, I think you should go to your sensei now, lee." Sakura pointed out a tad bit scared of all the time she's spending with him.

"Yosh! I will make him proud!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled sakura, grossed out and freaked out at the same time.

"Haha hey thanks Sakura; they might have gone on forever!" Tenten thanked her friend happily.

"Ahah no problem Tenten, they were freaking me out anyways,"

The two girls laughed then suddenly Gai stepped forward with his eyebrows and hair and teeth… (Eeewww... no offence Gai fans!) "YOSH! OK MY EVER YOUTHFUL STUDENTS AND YOUTHFUL STUDENTS OF MY ETERNAL COOL RIVAL KAKASHI! AS YOU ALL KNOW, WE WILL ALL BE SPARRING EACH OTHER!"

Naruto had his hands over his ears and his face was scrunched up in all of the pain.

"All right! Now my ever so cool rival shall pick the sparring partners!" called out Gai very loudly. "NOW THE RUUUUULES!" he continued on in a high pitched voice. (Almost as high as Ino when she looks for Sasuke haha) "THE AIM OF THE GAME IS TO EITHER NOCK OUT YOUR OPPONENT OR PUSH THEM OFF OF THE STAGE!" he stepped back and did his 'good guy pose.'

'Gai sensei is so cool!' Lee thought with hearts posing as his eyes.

'Eeewww thick eyebrows sensei is freakier than he is!' thought Naruto disgustedly.

'I think I'll be happy when I never see a shiny thing a gain in my life' Sasuke sweat dropped.

Sakura, Tenten and Neji just stood there shuddering every now and then and twitching madly.

"OK!" Kakashi called them out of their little trance. "Ok! I decided he pairs are as follows: sakura and sasuke, Neji and Tenten and Lee and Naruto."

They all groaned err except Neji and Sasuke who were too cool to show their emotions.

"OK! Well fuzzy brows and me will spar first!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The two walked up to the stage (err which happened to be there) and took their fighting stance.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI! I WILL TRULY MAKE YOU SMILE!" he yelled out in an unmanly like high pitched squeal.

"ACH! IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS FUZZY BROWS!" yelled Naruto hyperactively.

"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!" yelled Naruto. At that moment, 6 more naruto's appeared and they all picked up lee.

"Mou! Put me down!" he thrashed around trying to get free, though the only thing that happened when he struggled was… err nothing. Naruto would just add more and more clones to hold him down.

"HA! THIS WILL END IT LEE!" Naruto yelled out as he and his clones threw lee off of the stage.

"Haha! I won against fuzzy brows!" yelled Naruto as he jumped around. Pointing a finger at lee.

"OK! Good job Naruto," said Kakashi lazily. "Next is Sasuke and Sakura,"

'YES! We can beat Sasuke and teach them all to respect and fear us…HAHAHAH' she thought then snickered silently.

**CHAAA! WE'LL BEAT THAT PRETTY BOY ASS OF HIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! Ha! Plus we can show off our new moves that we learnt out of that odd scroll. Heh.**

'Ahh you're right WELL LETS KICK ASSSS'

**PRETTY BOY'S ASS IS GOING DOWN.**

**SHANNARO!** 'SHANNARO!' the two yelled in unison.

"Well, I won't be going easy on you Sasuke-kun!" sakura called out happily.

"I'm sure I'll still win even if you don go easy." Sakura replied cockily.

That hit a soft spot on Sakura. Her happiness slowly faded away into sadness, then regret and then suddenly anger.

"YOU ARE SO COKY YOU KNOW THAT! WELL EAT THIS YOU DIPSHIT! Doton Doryuudan no jutsu!" at that moment a dragon appeared before sakura. "TARGET: UCHIHA SASUKE!" she yelled angrily. The dragon's eyes turned red and suddenly, dirt missiles that were glowing with chakra headed for Sasuke.

He tried to jump away though it continued to follow him. "Shit! What the hell?" he cursed softly.

'Th-that's the third hokage's move,' Kakashi thought in disbelief. "How the hell did she learn that?" Kakashi mused out loud.

"So she's the one who has been training in the middle of the night," a lazy voice spoke behind them.

They all looked behind them to see team ten. Asuma's eyes were wide staring at the battle before him.

"How the hell?" asked Asuma shakily? "That's-"

"The 3rd hokage's attack." Shikamaru finished. His eyes were wide like everyone else staring at the battle before them.

"Shikamaru, you said she's been training in the middle of the night,"

Shikamaru nodded. "Every night. The first time I saw her she was just sitting there meditating, and then the next night, she was attacking her own chakra wall. Most of her attacks consisted with dragons." He finished off.

The others nodded.

"How did she learn it though?" asked Neji who overheard what they were talking. No one could answer.

Back at the battle, Sakura's left arm was bleeding furiously as sasuke continuously threw shuriken at her.

"Baka! You think you can beat me like that Uchiha?" she spat. Venom dripping out of the way she said his name.

He slightly flinched though shook it off. "No, actually, I wasn't expecting you to actually be able to do this stuff." He smirked as the anger continuously bubbled inside of her.

"You're going to die at my hands Uchiha. Maybe not today though I promise you, that's not an empty threat." She did a few hand seals that no one recognized. "Chakra Hakkei no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a pink glow started to emit from sakura.

"Well, I guess this can end it," sakura sighed.

'What the hell is this? Her chakra, it's stronger!' Sasuke thought.

'This cant be sakura,' thought Kakashi. His eye wide in shock.

'HN, I guess Uchiha and I have another worthy opponent,' Neji stared at Sakura, his face still emotionless.

'Sakura, you're different now, what happened to you?' wondered Shikamaru to himself. (oh yeah in my story, Shikamaru is like a brother to sakura cause she's the only smart enough person to match up with him in shoji.)

**Ne! I wanna take over! Pweeeaaase! **Begged inner sakura. Sakura sighed though agreed.

"Sasuke-_kun, _prepare to get your pretty boy ass kicked!" Sakura did more hand seals.

"Innaaraifu Houshutsu no Jutsu!" she called out suddenly, her eyes looked lifeless and she stopped moving. Her hands dropped beside her. Her bangs covered her eyes.

When she finally looked up, she had writing on her forehead and she had an evil smirk tugging on her lips.

"Karyuudan no jutsu!" yelled Sakura. Another dragon appeared though this time, spit out fire missiles that burnt sasuke quite severely. "Now, sasuke," she started, "I wont kill you but you will be unconscious for a lil bit. So good night!" she pushed as much chakra as she could into her fist and punched Sasuke really, **REALLY** hard.

He flew back and crashed into a tree.

He was knocked unconscious though was healed by Sakura.

She was back to her normal self though she was still quite pissed off. "You lost Uchiha. To me." She smirked and was about to walk away when she heard Sasuke talk.

"It's not the fact I lost that pisses me off Sakura, it's the fact that I lost to someone like you!" Sasuke spat back.

She froze on her spot. She did more hand seals. "Mokuton Jukai Koutan no jutsu"

A forest appeared and trapped Sasuke in his spot. He could feel his chakra being eaten away. She stared at sasuke with cold eyes. "SASUKE! YOU LOST! OK! HACK IT! YOU LOST TO FROMER TEAM MATE OLD FRIEND! HARUNO SAKURA!"

The branches and vines tightened their grip on sasuke. "I hate you Uchiha Sasuke. When I see you again. I will kill you." She formed more hand seals and she disappeared in a poof.

Everyone was shocked to see Sakura with incredible power and to see her yell something like that to her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Uchiha." Sasuke turned around to see Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma and Tenten vicious death glares. "Uchiha you jackass!" yelled Tenten. "What the fuck is your problem? Sakura beat you and you know it and then you opened that stupid egotistical mouth of yours. You are such a dipshit! I swear if you hurt her ever again Uchiha, I am going to track you down and kill you myself." She walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

She then went and stood beside a smirking Neji. "What the hell are you smirking at Hyuuga?" grumbled Tenten. "That was funny Tenten," Neji chuckled. "Yeah, well that bastard should learn that girls can be stronger than guys." Neji looked at Tenten oddly. "Tenten, he started, girls can be just as strong as guys though we always will be stronger," he stated.

This pissed her off even more. "ARRGH! ARE ALL BLOODY PRODIGYS SO GODDAMN EGOTISTICAL!" she slapped him across the face as well and walked off in the direction of Sakura's house. "Goddamn boys thinking they own the goddamn world." She grumbled angrily.

Shikamaru sighed and sat down on the spot. "Girls are so troublesome," he stated. Ino heard this and twitched dangerously. "Nara, what was that?"

"Jeez Ino it's true!" He said.

"BAH! That's all you say about us!" she whined. "Grr I'm going to go find fore-head girl and Tenten," she was about to walk off not before she yelled out a girly squeal. "BYEEEEE SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sasuke, you know that-" Kakashi started but was cut off.

"Shut up." He growled. He then cleared his throat. "Uhh, can you please get me out of this he growled," Kakashi sweat dropped then laughed. He did a few hand seals and Sasuke was free.

"I think we all need to talk, I'll send Kurenai to bring her team over. But Hinata can go over to Sakura's house where the other girls are." Asuma said suddenly.

They all nodded. "Meet at Ichiraku in 15 minutes?" Shikamaru questioned. They all agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx with sakura and the other girls xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was on her bed. Tears continuously strolling down her cheeks. A small bag was on the bed beside her.

'I have to do this, I have to leave. It's final.' Sakura thought happily.

She suddenly heard 3 voices calling her from outside.

"SAKURA-CHAAN!" yelled a worried Tenten. 'Damn she better be here'

"Sakura-chan!" called out a worried Hinata. 'With what Naru-kun told me, she must be quite upset, I hope she's alright,'

"FOREHEAD-GIRL! LET US UP!" yelled a playful Ino. 'damn that cute sasuke-kun, if I didn't like him I would murderlise him right now!'

"Hina-chan? Ino-chan? Tenten-chan? Ano sa, what are you doing here?" she asked quite confused.

"well when Sasuke-teme did that stuff, Neji agreed with him so I slapped him and looked for you," Tenten started.

"yeah, then Shikamaru pissed me off and said I was troublesome so I went off to try and find you, but then I found Tenten so we went out to look for you," Ino went on.

"Then Asuma said something about a secret meeting but then they said that I had to find you guys and stay with you," Hinata started off in a yell then ended in a softer voice.

"Come on up!" yelled Sakura back. 'I have to tell them,' she thought sadly

When the girls came up, she ushered them out of her room and down into the living room.

Here she told her friends about her plan to leave.

"Guys, I have to do this!" she convinced them.

"Well them I'm coming too!" Hinata agreed.

"Yeh! I'm comin too. At least I get to get away from that egotistical bastard Neji. Uhh no offence Hinata," Tenten smiled.

"Its ok Tenten chan, it's true he's a bit- err no he is an egotistical bastard haha," Hinata laughed.

"So when are we gonna leave?" Ino asked all of a sudden.

"You're coming too Ino? Tenten? Hinata?" Sakura asked unsurely.

The girls nodded.

"But we might be declared missing Nin! Or your families will turn their back on you! Or-"

Tenten decided to cut off her friends' ramblings. "Sakura, we're not letting you leave alone!" Tenten pleaded with her. The other 2 nodded in agreement.

"But we can't tell anyone!" Sakura said in above a whisper. "They're gonna try and bring us back,"

They all nodded in understanding. "Well. I guess we will leave tomorrow night," Sakura concluded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tbc**

Me: ahah did ya likes it?

Sasuke: why did you make sakura bash me up?

Me: haha! Cause I don like you

Sasuke: bleh! First one.

Me: nup didn't ya see Sakura n Tenten? They don't like you

Sasuke: -sniffle- slack one

Kakashi: you damn woman giving me all those stupid bruises. –Reading icha icha paradise-

Me: Well! BLAH! Your own fault. Always being a –spots book- -twitches madly-

Me: scarecrow-kun put that goddamn book away before I whoop on your ass!

Kakashi: watcha gonna do? Huh!

Me: ill burn your book, rip them into tiny pieces and shove them up your scarecrow ass.

Kakashi: you wouldn't dare!

Me: -takes out extra large flame thrower- eheheh TRY ME!

Kakashi: -slowly puts away book- uhm well read and review please… it'll save me from harm…

Sakura: they al ready read it you idiot!

Me: haha true. But please review. Criticizing-ness is fine but please refrain from flames. huggles to you all cha! Toodles now


	2. finally leaving

Me: heyo! Well Im back

Sasuke: Sadly

Me: excuse me? –Vein twitches-

Sasuke: you're just as weak as Sakura

Sakura: -vein twitches-

Me and sakura: -in telepathy- let's kill him! AGREED! Both put chakra in to fists.

Sasuke: what's wrong with you two?

Me and sakura: -punches VERY hard-

Me: HA! Weak my ass.

Sakura: you're still a dick head Sasuke.

Sasuke: heh. Ooww.

Naruto: well just read and review plz... I WANNA SEE TEME GET HIS ASS KICKED AGAIN HAHA! XD

Sasuke: DOBE!

Naruto: TEME

Sasuke: SMARTASS!

Naruto: HAHA! AT LEAST IM NOT A DUMBASS!

Kakashi: -sigh- Imor-

Me: say my name!

Kakashi: bah! Asuka chan doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. She only own 2 of the characters that will come soon. ON WITH THE STORY! Yay I get to be with Rin again.

Me: SHUT UP! Awww you ass now they know! –Pounds Kakashi with a mallet-

Chapter 2: the leave

**X on with the story X**

At Ichiraku, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke sat around a table eating Ramen and talking about the battle they just saw.

"Shikamaru, can you please tell us how long Sakura has been training on those and how she learnt this!" demanded Asuma shakily.

"Uhh Asuma-sensei? Why are you so affected with this?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"Because those are the moves of the third hokage!" he said softly. "We're related and I've tried to master that- those techniques, but never managed to." He continued.

This caught everyone off guard. "How can a weakling like Sakura do that?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

"YOURE A HEARTLESS BASTARD YOU KNOW THAT UCHIHA!" Shikamaru yelled standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. "Sakura has gotten stronger! You know it! You got you over egotistical ass kicked by her!" He sat back down while Sasuke glared at him and took off.

Kakashi sighed, "That kid," He stole a glance at Shikamaru who was glaring at the table.

"If he's hurt Sakura I'll kill him," growled Shikamaru. 'Stupid Uchiha-teme, hurting Sakura, she's a sister to me and no one hurts my family!'

Asuma stared at his former student, 'is there something goin on between him and Sakura?' he was about to ask this though Kiba asked first.

"Hey, it seems like you're really attached to Sakura." Kiba bluntly stated.

"Us two train and spar together," replied Shikamaru in his usual tone, which is bored.

"WHAT!" yelled Asuma angrily. "YOU TRAIN AND SPAR WITH SAKURA BUT NOT WITH YOUR TEAM?"

"Yeah," replied Shikamaru looking at a pissed off Asuma. "What's the problem with that may I ask?" slightly irritated.

"no-nothing," sighed Asuma defeated. "Well, can you tell us about those moves now?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"I was walking around one night because of my troublesome mother who kept nagging me. It was around midnight, about 6 weeks ago.

I was heading to the bridge that Team seven's usually on. Then when I went past the cherry blossom park, there was this big explosion, so I decided to check it out.

When I got there was a girl who was glowing pink." He paused and looked around to make sure they were all still listening. In satisfaction he nodded and continued.

I watched her for about 5 minutes then suddenly, there were all these dragons that appeared around her. I got closer and realized she was attacking her own chakra wall. She is really strong.

The next night I went over to her house and we just talked, she then I guess taught me how to do those moves and Im good but not exactly the best. We both learnt them out of a scroll that Sakura found when she, tried to run away a few months ago," he finished panting.

Asuma looked at him in disbelief. "You, learnt those moves too?"

Shikamaru nodded. Asuma scoffed and decided to have a smoke. Kurenai looked at Asuma with worry and patted his back softly.

_**X with the girls X**_

They were all sitting next to each other giggling about random things. Suddenly Ino decided they had to get out of this house. "Let's go have one final walk around Konoha!" she yelled happily. The other girls agreed and they all went out.

While they were all walking around and laughing happily, they decided to go to the cherry blossom park and just talk, but not before heading to a little detour.

"Yo, let's get food, first, and then we can go have a picnic at the parks, OK!" yelled a happy Sakura. The other girls nodded. While they were walking sakura tripped over a root that was sticking out of the floor and head butted a tree.

The other girls laughed. "Itai!" she complained but laughing nonetheless. Hinata helped her up off the ground and the other girls patted her back. "I think I've been hanging around Shikamaru and Naruto too much," she grumbled.

Hinata blushed at her crushes name. "Oooo Hinata! You like Naruto don't you!" squealed Tenten. Hinata turned a very deep shade of red and slightly nodded.

The girls squealed and continued to their destination. Which was; Ichiraku Ramen shop.

When they got inside, they saw their senseis and former teammates. They decided to ignore them and order some take away food.

Shikamaru was the first to notice the girls. He looked at Sakura. 'Good at least she's not hurt,' sighed a relieved lazy ass. (HAHA! LOL nah I Luvs ya shika-kun!)

Shikamaru walked up to them when Ino yelled at him! "OI! LAZY ASS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" she gave him a death glare and poked him hard.

"Ooww, troublesome woman" he muttered. He then looked at Sakura who was smiling warmly at him. "Hey Saku-chan" he greeted more cheerfully.

Sakura giggled at her nickname and waved. "Hi shika-kun," she replied equally cheerfully.

The others looked at them oddly. "Saku-chan? Shika-kun?" questioned Ino. "Are you two going out?"

The two looked at each other and smirked evilly which went unnoticed by Ino.

Shikamaru circled his arm around Sakura's waist and they both nodded.

Everyone believed them and their jaws touched the floor.

"NOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto dramatically. "NARA! You said nothing was going on between you two,"

At his words, Hinata looked slightly hurt. But she covered it up with a soft smile at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her and bowed like a gentleman. "Helloo Hinata-chan!" jumped up the hyperactive blonde. "You look very beautiful today!" he again yelled.

At this, Hinata blushed and replied in her not usual voice. "Thank you Naruto-kun" she replied with a smile and without stuttering.

"Oi!" Tenten and Sakura yelled from outside, (yes they bought the food and went outside while Ino is twitching madly glaring at Shika-kun and Hinata and Naruto are sharing a special moment XD)

"Uhh, bye Naruto-kun!" she called out, again with her confidence.

The girls headed to the park and sat down under a large tree. "I think I might miss this place," TenTen said quietly, "I mean, yeah we are treated unfairly, though we've lived here for how long? And it is beautiful!"

Sakura nodded and smiled, a few tears running down her cheeks, "I remember how me and Ino-pig always used to fight over Sasuke," Sakura laughed.

Ino laughed along with her. Tears also running down her cheeks.

"I think it' best if we leave tonight," Hinata said all of a sudden, her eyes glazed over.

"I guess we could, lets get our stuff and head to my house, my parents are on a mission so I guess no one can stop us,"

They all nodded.

**X later that night X**

The four girls were at Sakura's house chatting softly.

The grandfather clock in the living room chimed and they knew it was their time to go.

"I have the note," sakura said softly. They nodded.

"I'll send it to Tsunade- baa Chan's office," Ino suddenly put in. Again the other girls nodded. Still too upset to say anything.

Ino did a few hand seals and muttered a jutsu, and then suddenly, a bubble appeared in front of them. She placed the scroll inside of the bubble and it disappeared.

"Well, lets get going," Tenten offered. They all walked outside of the house. Everyone else was in the warm comfort of their homes.

They all hid their chakra well and ran towards the Konoha gates.

Two ANBU were guarding the gates. They continued to hide their chakra and casually walked out of the gates.

"WAIT!" one of the ANBU yelled, the girls stopped and looked behind them.

"What do you want?" sakura spoke with venom dripping out of her voice.

The ANBU stood there and took out a kunai. "Where do you think you're going this late at night?" he demanded. Sakura and Tenten smirked at Ino and Hinata who smirked in return.

"Leaving." Hinata replied back. Ino ran up to the man and knocked him out.

The other ANBU stared at the girls with disgust. "So you girls are just going to go and turn your backs on Konoha!" He yelled angrily.

"NO!" Sakura yelled. Again with venom in her words, and this time in her eyes. "Konoha turned their backs on us; we're just returning the favor." She threw a senbon needle that hit him on the neck. "Like it? It's infused with a paralyzing agent. So toodles." She said in mock happiness.

The 4 continued their way out of Konoha.

Tears were unconsciously flowing down their cheeks though they weren't bothered to wipe them away. They were to caught up in their own thoughts.

'So, I guess this is goodbye Konoha…for now' Sakura thought, a tad bit depressed.

'See ya later Konoha, I promise, when I return, I will be stronger than you can imagine,' Tenten thought, depressed yet happy.

'Good bye, Konoha, Naruto-kun! Please always know I love you' Hinata thought with mixed emotions.

"Bye Konoha, bye sasuke-kun," Ino whispered softly tears rolling down her cheeks.

"HEY! Ino! Its not good bye!" Sakura said kindly, "just see ya soon,"

Ino smiled and nodded.

**X somewhere in the forest far, far away X**

"NEH! Neiko-chaaan!" a girl with black hair and red streaks was poking her sleeping friend with a stick. "Waaake uuup! Im bored and want-" she was cut off when 2 kunai were thrown in her direction.

"Shut up!" a man with black hair and deep red sharingan eyes growled at the loud girl.

"BLEH! To you Itachi you tight ass." She grumbled. 'Stupid jackass' she thought bitterly.

"For god's sake Hinari shut up!" grumbled the girl named Neiko. 'How the hell can she be so loud this late at night?' she thought sleepily.

"Oi! Itachi-teme!" Hinari grumbled out. Itachi's eyebrows twitched at this. "Where's fish breath?" 'That ass better not of eaten my bubblegum again,' she thought a vein popping on her forehead.

"I don't know," muttered Itachi glaring at Hinari viciously.

"Stupid asshole… you've got a bloody pop sickle up your ass neh?" she asked pissed off.

"What the hell is goin on out here?" muttered a sleepy shark head. He looked at Hinari and then blew a bubble with yep you guessed it, Hinari's bubblegum.

Hinari twitched insanely. "shark-breath," she growled out viciously, "I swear to god, if that's my bubble gum you're eating, I am going to kick your sharky ass and make sure little Kisame's can never be bloody made!"

Kisame twitched dangerously. "This isn't yours!" he retorted, little beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Itachi got it when he went into town!"

Itachi sweat dropped at his companion's lame excuse.

"Awww! Itachi! Why the hell didn't you get me any!" she growled dangerously low.

Kisame was laughing madly in his head. "HAHA! Itachi is gonna his ass kicked by a 17 year old dog demon," Itachi looked at his companion emotionlessly.

"Hinari, that is your bubblegum. I'm not going into town until tomorrow." He said again emotionlessly.

Neiko was now awake and twitching madly at her so called 'friends' behavior.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm surrounded by idiots." She grumbled. Suddenly they heard a high pitched scream. "What was that?" asked Hinari, poking an unconscious Kisame with the same stick she was poking Neiko with.

"Kisame lets go." Itachi ordered. Kisame replied with a sharp nod. (wow he gets up quickly -))

"Mou! Why can't I come?" whined Hinari. "Because you're too loud!" snapped Kisame.

"Hmph! Fine go. But if you come back dead Im gonna kill you two!" muttered Hinari.

Kisame, Itachi and Neiko sweat dropped at her friends' density.

"Uhh, if were dead, how can we come back? And how the hell are you meant to kill us if we are already dead!" sighed an amused yet annoyed Itachi.

"Oh yeah," replied Hinari. "Oh my god! You're right!" exclaimed Hinari.

The others fell over anime style. Itachi was the first to regain his composure.

"Well, were off." He spoke slowly. With that, he and Kisame disappeared in a poof. (Yes, there will be a lot of poofing in my story haha and I told you the characters are OC. Hehe if u can't tell Hinari is practically based on moi... sort of... Im not that stupid though.)

**X back in Konoha X**

Sasuke was in his room thinking of the events that had just occurred.

'Maybe, I shouldn't be so heartless towards Sakura,' Sasuke thought silently.

"Oi! Sasuke teme!" yelled Naruto from another room. (Naruto and Sasuke live in the same apartment... cause yeah they are practically brothers. Yeah?)

"What do you want dobe?" grumbled Sasuke quite annoyed. 'I swear! I am gonna rip that jackasses head off if he's looking for bloody ramen.'

"Tsunade-baa chan called for us!" he yelled again.

"Hn," sasuke hn'd and followed Naruto out of the house with a poof. (haha see?)

**X at the hokage tower… X**

When everyone was in the hokage's office, it consisted of everyone who was at Ichiraku. Minus the girls. (WELL DUH!) They were all speaking quietly among themselves. "OK! SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade while looking up to them. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have been seen just outside Konoha." She looked at sasuke while saying this. He was shaking with fury at the sound of his brother's name.

"Have they tried to attack or anything Tsunade-baa chan?" asked Naruto. This got him a whack over the head and a pissed off Tsunade.

"BAKA! Show a little more respect to me kid." She cracked her knuckles which caused Naruto to cower in fear and the sensei's to sweat drop at their village leaders.

Suddenly, Shizune came running into the room with a worried and terrified look on her face. She then slipped on the rug. "ITAI!" she yelled as she fell.

Shikamaru and Shino helped her to her feet. "Tsunade-sama!" She ran up to the hokage and handed her a note.

Tsunade read it silently, a look of horror plastered on her face.

"All of you! Listen to this, it's from your female teammates," she growled lowly. 'I am going to kill everyone in this room after this,' she thought sadistically.

"**Dear Tsunade Sama**," Tsunade read out clearly and loudly.

"**Hinata, Ino, Tenten and I, sakura, have decided to leave Konoha for training purposes. Don't expect us to come back soon. Maybe after a few years or we might not return. You may declare us missing-nin. Konoha and it's ninjas have turned their back on us, so we intend to return the favor. Here are a few messages we would like you to tell our old 'friends'.**" She noted how Sakura put the word friends in inverted commas. She looked at everyone's reaction. Some were shocked, others emotionless, others not caring and some pissed off as hell.

She continued to read again.

"**From sakura: **

**-to Sasuke: Uchiha. Remember my promise to you. If I ever see you again I will kill you with my own hands. When I come back I bet you will still be that heartless jackass you are. Good bye. Sakura."** Tsunade paused to glare at sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked but still had no signs of emotion on his face.

"-**to Naruto: thank you for being one of the best friends I could ask for. I will miss you and I hope that you won't turn your back on me after this, but if you do I guess I will understand. You will always be a brother in my eyes. Naruto. Take care and who knows, when I come back you could already be hokage!"** she gave a warm smile to Naruto. He had soft tears falling down his face and was smiling happily for the kind words yet sadly at the departure of his friend.

She continued again,

"**- To kakashi-sensei: Kakashi-sensei, thank you for turning your back on me. I understand that I may not have a bloodline or something but I think you could have at least tried to not look down on me all the time."** Tsunade sent a death glare in Kakashi's direction to find his face with guilt and sadness. She shook her head continued reading the letter.

"**-To Shika-kun, I will miss you heaps! Please try and get out of the lazy habit. Pleases don't forget me and use those techniques with care!"** she looked up to find a very upset Shikamaru. Not crying or anything, his eyes showed loneliness and sadness.

"**Dear lee-san, thank you for being a great friend to me. You will always be considered one in my point of view. Take care and continue to get stronger! Goodbye Sakura."** Lee was shattered. His heart broke into a million pieces. "Why did you leave sakura-san?" he whispered while looking at the floor.

"**-to Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan: thank you so much for training me to become stronger. Please don't send anyone out to find us. Please also tell my parents I'm sorry. Tell them I will love them forever. Thank you" **Shizune and Tsunade also had soft tears running down their face. She felt like she was going to strangle Kakashi and Sasuke.

"HATAKE! UCHIHA! YOU TWO BETTER KEEP YOUR ASSES IN HERE AFTER THIS MEETING!" she yelled threateningly. The two flinched and nodded.

"For the rest of you, if there are other reasons in this letter that they left, you better stay behind too." She growled.

"Here are some notes from Ino, **Dear Shikamaru, you lazy ass. I bet you're happy I'm going ne? I won't be so troublesome anymore! I promise, when I get back, if I do, I'll kick you lazy ass!"** Tsunade paused and sighed. "Nara, you know you have to stay back right?" Shikamaru blinked at his hokage and sighed. "Hai. Hai. How troublesome."

"**Dear Asuma-sensei, good bye. Yeh I understood that I was never the right ninja for you so I've decided to leave. But thanks a lot for never being there for me and just ignoring me during training.**" Tsunade stopped and massaged her temples.

"**Dear chouji, thanks for begin heaps great friend. I will miss you. But cut back on the chips! K buddy! Well bye."**

"**Dear sasuke-kun, when I get back, I am going to kick your ass for making Sakura go through so much pain! Yes you will die at her hands but suffer under mine. Oh and who knows what Tsunade-sama will do to you," **Tsunade nodded. "She's got hat right."

"**NARUTO! Open your eyes you dense one! Hinata loves you but you can't tell! When we get back. You better tell her you love her too. Well but thanks for being nice to sakura and me. Take care."** She looked up at Naruto, then at Neji. "Naruto, you and Neji stay behind as well" Naruto nodded but Neji growled.

"Ok, now some from Tenten, **Dear Neji, I am going to prove to you that the world does not revolve around you stupid egotistical males. If you think that Ino, Hinata, sakura and I will be no match for you when we return, you can take those words and choke on them.**" Tsunade was getting a little bit pissed off with how the females are being treated.

"**Lee thanks for never noticing me there. You were always with Gai-sensei or Neji and forgetting all about me. Thanks for being a great 'friend' **GAI AND LEE STAY BEHIND!" YELLED A FURIOUS Tsunade after reading the letter.

"Finally, Hinata. **Dear Tsunade-sama, thank you for being a great hokage and helping Sakura through her pain. No one knows what pain she goes through and I need to thank you and Shizune-san.**" Tsunade grumbled. What's happened in Sakura's life to make them thank me?" she looked at Kakashi and Sasuke. "if it has to do with you be prepared to have an early death." They grumbled in response and looked at each other.

"**Dear Naruto-kun, please know that I like you and I hope that you will one day return the feelings. I will miss you Naruto! Goodbye…" **Naruto was shocked, "she likes me back?" he asked everyone sweat dropped.

"**Dear Kurenai sensei, thank you so much for always being there for me. I'm sorry I was never the best student but you always managed to stick up for me. Thank you so much. Good bye."**

Tsunade looked at Kurenai who had red, puffy eyes.

"**Dear Kiba-kun and shino-kun, arigatou! You too are brothers to me and you always helped me when I needed it. Take care. Goodbye!"**

"That's about it, thank god" Tsunade sighed slightly irritated. "Half of you in this room will be getting their ass kicked by me!" so you who have to stay behind, stay behind! Others either leave or sit to the side,"

Everyone decided to stay behind. Tsunade yelled at the no good doers and threateningly holding kunais to some of their throats.

**XTbcX**

Ehh… how was it? Sorry if the story is going too slow. WAHHHH I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW? Lol yay thank you to who did review me! -bows- well I'll update soon if you want me to. -cries-u aww…

Well I'd like to continue this story! X) I likes it! Well thank you all.

Welpers I'm off. TOODLES! I need bubblegum haha!


	3. SAD AUTHORS NOTE ! IMPORTANT !

Ok i am sorry to say that i am discontinuing this fic.  
BUT my awesome friend Pessimist-Piratee search her up.  
shall be continuing it kk ?

shes a better writer than eye i am. so giver her a chance.  
LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED THIS (:


End file.
